Change Her Mind
by Erica T
Summary: After Dead Inside, my muse returned and gave me this peice of introspective fluff to contribute to the Flack/Angell happiness.


AN: In between containing my delighted squeals, I finally found and acted on inspiration to go back to writing Flack and Angell fandom. My living room erupted in a chorus of cheers during that KISS on Wednesday. I'm still doing a little dance internally.

So, here's my contribution to the fics that were generated from Dead Inside's bit of happiness. It probably rambles a bit because I seemed to have too much to say, but I tried to make it all string together.

Change Her Mind

She had never really expected to fall in love with anyone. But, she'd never completely rejected the idea either. After all, every little girl had that prince charming, fairytale wedding dream.

Over time, and as she'd accomplished more as a police detective and as a woman, thoughts of true love and white wedding dresses had migrated to the back of her mind, where she almost never found them. When she did, it was usually late at night, after she'd been watching some kind of romantic movie. Much to her mother's dismay, she'd resigned herself to flings and short lived monogamous relationships.

But then Donald Flack Jr. started flirting with her. And that changed everything.

She was used to men flirting with her. She was an attractive woman working in a male dominated environment, she'd known going in that she'd get her share of remarks and lewd comments. The difference lay in the intent. While the officers in any precinct she worked out of flirted for the fun of it, Flack seemed to do it unintentionally. Despite how she teased him mercilessly about it, most of what he'd said had been said without any conscious thought as to how it could be interpreted. It had been refreshing, and a lot fun.

Of course, once he figured out that she actually enjoyed his flirting with her, he began to do it on purpose. By then though, she liked him well enough to let him get away with it, and naturally, she flirted back.

They'd been playing that game for a while now; it was comfortable and easy to fall into. And best of all, it came with a kind friendship that she'd never really experienced before. Don Flack was deeply loyal to his friends; she'd discovered that early on. And that loyalty inspired the same from his friends. Anyone of them would help any of the others without a second thought. Earning a place in that circle was more rewarding than any achievement award she'd ever won.

For the longest time, she'd known that there was something deeper below the surface of their friendship and their good natured flirting. She hadn't really been surprised to find that she appeared to be more than a little bit in love with him; and she wouldn't have been surprised if he was a little but in love with her. It just seemed that neither of them were ever quite ready to make a move on what was possible between them.

Until now.

And oh, what a move it was.

When he'd called her earlier for a ride, he'd needed a friend. She'd agreed almost before he'd finished asking the question, for the simple reason that if she were the one in need, he'd be there with no questions asked.

When he'd come out of that building, she could see that he was upset, whether it was with his sister or with himself, she couldn't say. Maybe it was a little bit of both. On the one hand, she knew what it was like to be the younger sister, there was a lot of stuff that she didn't share with her older brothers, for many reasons. And most of the time, that pissed them off. But on the other hand, her brothers had never failed to confront her when it was really important, because they could always tell when something major was going on. Don was probably berating himself somewhat for not seeing that Sam wasn't just acting out for kicks.

There wasn't much that she could do or say, not when he wanted time to himself. But she asked the questions, more to satisfy herself that he was going to be okay than anything else. And for a moment, it seemed like he wanted to say something else, but in the end decided against it, and his goodbye was less than satisfying.

But then he was striding up to her purposefully, and before she had the chance to formulate a coherent sentence, his lips were on hers. And all thought processes proceeded to shut down.

His kiss was insistent without being forceful, and she responded instantly, like this was something they'd been doing forever. It was definitely something that she wouldn't mind doing forever. And that thought both did and didn't surprise her.

She didn't have words when he pulled away, just a wide smile and probably a goofy looking expression, but there was a calm to his face now that hadn't been there before. And that made her feel like she was sitting on top of the world.

She wasn't the kind of woman to launch into flowery or poetic descriptions. And she didn't believe in that whole fireworks thing that the trash romance novels always driveled on about.

But kissing Don Flack might be enough to make her change her mind.


End file.
